That One Important Question
by youjumpijumptitanic
Summary: About a month after Titanic's sinking, Jack has a very important question to ask Rose. This is my first story. Please read and review!


**That One Important Question**

Hello reader! This is my very first fanfiction. This is just a one-shot. Currently I am preparing to write another fanfiction, which will have more than one chapter.

This idea almost magically came to me one day.

Sorry if it's really fluffy/cheesy. I just love Jack and Rose so much. They are so adorable.

It was the perfect May afternoon in New York City. The weather finally broke, and it was to stay that way all throughout summer. Jack escorted Rose, who was wearing a lightweight yellow dress, throughout the many paths of Central Park. People of all ages relaxed in the park under the cool shade of the towering trees. Couples embraced, children skipped and ran, playing with one another. Businessmen in their finest attire read the newspaper, checking on their stock.

Jack, a bit nervous, had a very important question to ask Rose. He was to propose to her. After putting aside some money, Jack purchased a ring. It wasn't as extravagant as Rose's old one, which now was at the bottom of the sea, but it was still pretty. He had asked for something to be engraved inside, something definitely out-of-the-ordinary.

Silly thoughts swarmed throughout his head. _"What if she says no? What if she wants to return to her previous life?"_

He dismissed the thoughts with a shake of his head.

"What a wonderful afternoon." Rose observed, taking in her surroundings.

"It's always a wonderful afternoon, a long as I'm with you." He answered, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so thankful for you, Jack. But I don't deserve you."

"No, _I _don't deserve _you_." He corrected, flashing his perfect smile. He took a deep breath. "I-I'd like to ask you something."

She looked at him attentively. "What is it, Jack?"

"I-uh, will you..." He froze. _Oh no. What am I supposed to say? Crap._

Rose's beautiful eyes glistened in the light, still waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Will you... come with me and get some ice cream?" He stuttered.

Rose laughed heartily. "Of course! I love ice cream!"

Jack began cursing in his mind. "Great. Uh, let's go..."

Jack took Rose to a small ice cream stand they had passed.

_Focus, Jack. Focus. _Jack hit himself on the forehead in frustration.

They had both ordered vanilla ice cream in a cone.

"You know, ice cream cones originated from a certain ice cream vendor who ran out of bowls." Rose explained.

"Oh, yeah, I think I heard that before."

"I was never allowed to eat large portions of ice cream." Rose noted, licking her sticky ice cream fingers.

"Not ladylike enough, huh?"

"I guess not. I was never allowed to gorge my food."

"Well, eat up. You can get as much as you'd like." He secretly hoped this was all she wanted so he wouldn't have to prolong the question- and his patience.

After they finished their snack, Jack brought Rose to what seemed like a more secluded area of the park. He sat her down on a wooden bench, giving her a quick kiss. After she pulled away her eyes caught a figure coming in their direction. As the person was walking closer to them Rose could see his features more clearly. This man has black hair, attired with a gray suit. Her eyes bulged out, grabbing Jack's hand, leading him behind the bench.

She studied the figure between the slats of the bench as he came closer.

"Oh, never mind." She gasped.

"I thought it was him, too." He gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek. "It'll be okay."

Just as Rose was about to stand back up a Golden Retriever puppy came running over.

Rose's blue eyes lit up. "Oh! A puppy!" She exclaimed, tickling the dog's ears.

"Hello, little puppy." She greeted.

The owner, a middle aged woman, came running over.

"Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed, scooping up the dog.

"You have a very sweet dog, ma'am." Rose exclaimed.

"Thank you. I love him too; I just wish he wouldn't keep scampering away!" The woman answered, running back to her family.

_This is it. We're alone now. _Jack thought.

Jack stood up, helping Rose up as well. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Rose announced: "Oh, Jack! Maybe we could get a dog someday."

"That'd be great. Rose, I need to-"

"I love Golden Retrievers! And German Shepherds! Do you like German Shepherds?"

"Yeah, yeah, my grandfather used to have one."

"My mother never wanted a dog. She only liked cats. Boring, smelly cats!"

Jack laughed. "Oh, Rose. We can get any pet you'd like."

Suddenly, a loud roar of thunder announced an early summer thunderstorm. A few moments later, a misting of rain came down from the clouds. Everyone gasped and gathered up their blankets and baskets, scurrying to find some shelter.

Oppositely, Jack and Rose sat together, laughing.

"Mother never allowed me to stay outside in the rain."

Jack looked at her, staring into her crystal eyes.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too!"

Instinctively, Jack got up and kneeled in front of Rose, pulling out the ring from his pocket.

Rose covered her mouth, gasping.

"I have to ask you an important question."

"Of course, Jack!"

He looked up at her heavenly face, grinning. "Rose, dear, will you marry me?"

Jack couldn't tell if she was crying, as the rain had sprinkled even harder.

"Yes! Yes!" She exclaimed.

Jack jumped up and pulled her to him, embracing her. He kissed her, harder than he ever had before. As it began pouing rain, Jack ardently poured out all of his emotions.

As Rose pulled away, she felt the ring in his hand.

"Shall I wear this? Or would you like to wear it as your own accessory?" Rose asked, giggling.

Jack was so nervous that he forgot to place the ring on her finger. "Oops." He answered, laughing.

Gently grabbing her hand, Jack gracefully slid the ring around her thin finger.

Rose gasped. "It fits perfectly. And it's beautiful."

Jack smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Oh! I forgot to tell you- it's engraved, too."

"Engraved?"

"Yeah- inside."

Rose pulled off the ring and closely inspected it.

"You jump, I jump." Rose's eyes welled up. "Oh, Jack. It's perfect."

"Just like you." he answered, kissing her wet cheek. "Let's go home and get dried off, and later we'll celebrate with some cheap beer."

"That's a perfect idea." Rose agreed.


End file.
